Bloody Mission
by Jiyu KJY
Summary: [Remake] EXO CRACKPAIR "JANGAN LAKUKAN HYUNG!" teriak Baekhyun dan Tao bersamaan. "Jangan main-main hyung, ini hanya akting" ucap Baekhyun yang langsung dapat anggukan dari teman satu barisnya. "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY 2YEARS HYUNG" Doorrr ... Doorrr ... Doorrrr... Doorrr ...


**Halloooooo ^^**

**Jiyu bawa FF selingan cuma mau berbagi, ini FF Yaoi pertama Jiyu yang dulu cast nya adalah member BAP karena terinspirasi dari mv nya oneshot :p dan Jiyu remake jadi member EXO hehe, maaf kalau ceritanya absurd :***

**Author : Jiyu K**

**Genre : Yaoi**

**Main Cast :**

**Kris Wu**

**Kai Kim**

**Tao Zi**

**Baekhyun Byun**

**Oh Sehun**

**Lu Han**

**Pairing : KrisKai**

**Rating : T**

**Length : OneShoot**

HAPPY READING~

_Hoammhh ..._

Namja Jangkung itu terlihat menggeliat dari balik selimutnya, jam weker nya terus berdentang menyuruh sang empu nya untuk terbangun. Andai saja ia tidak memikirkan kewajibannya mungkin namja itu enggan untuk membuka matanya dan memilih untuk tidur kembali.

_Kriingg... kriiingggg ..._

"Oke.. oke... aku bangun sekarang" gumam namja bernama Kris itu sambil mematikan jam wekernya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi.

Wu Yifan atau biasa di kenal dengan Kris Wu, namja yang baru berusia 23 tahun adalah seorang pemilik bengkel mobil terkenal di kotanya. Kedua orang tua nya sudah lama meninggal dan kini ia hanya tinggal bersama sepupunya Tao Zi dan namja chingu nya Kai Kim yang baru-baru ini ia juga membawa sepupunya Baekhyun untuk tinggal bersama.

Sambil menghisap rokoknya yang tinggal setengah, Kris membuka Rolling door sebelah kiri lalu berpindah kesebalah kanan, sebelum ia membuka rolling door bagian depan, Kris menghabiskan terlebih dulu sisa kopi hitam yang di bawanya.

Biasanya Kai akan membantunya, namun karena sudah hampir dua bulan ini mereka bertengkar, Kris jadi enggan untuk meminta bantuan dari namja chingu nya itu. Sudah satu bulan juga mereka tidur terpisah dan tentunya itu membuat Tao dan Baekhyun risih dengan suasana rumah yang tidak lagi harmonis.

_Sreeeekkk ..._

Kris membuka rolling door depannya dengan perlahan dan dalam sekejap udara dingin langsung memeluk tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut kaos tanpa lengan dan celana jeans biru tua selutut. Uap terlihat keluar dari mulutnya saat ia menghembuskan nafas panjangnya. Sepertinya musim dingin sudah tiba.

"Eoh, dingin sekali" keluhnya.

Kris melirik kesekitarnya, jalanan di depannya terlihat sangat sepi.

"Ng.. Kenapa Kai belum pulang juga, seharusnya kan dia sudah kembali dari 10 menit yang lalu" gumam Kris sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kaki nya kedalam bengkel.

_Tap.. Tap... Brukkk..._

Kris terjatuh seketika, saat seseorang menubruk dan menindih tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Aisshh.. apa kau berjalan tidak hati-hati... apa kau tidak melihat – "ucapan Kris terhenti saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat orang yang menubruknya dengan pakaian yang berantakan.

"KAI ...?" kedua maniknya terbelalak. "Wae geurae chagiya?" tanya Kris khawatir.

"..." tidak ada jawaban. Kai hanya menunjuk kearah timur rumahnya menggunakan sorotan mata nya yang sayu.

BUKKK

Sebuah box kecil terjatuh di depan Kris saat ia mencoba melihat kearah timur rumahnya. Seseorang telah melemparnya dan kembali ke mobil jeep yang berada tidak jauh dari letak bengkel miliknya. Kening Kris mengernyit tidak mengerti namun satu detik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah saat melihat sosok Baekhyun yang tengah menangis berada di dalam mobil jeep tersebut.

"Astaga... Baekhyun !" Kris berdiri dan mencoba untuk mengejar mobil jeep tadi dan membiarkan Kai tergeletak tak berdaya .

-Kris POV-

"SHIT!"

Aku berhenti mengejar mobil itu saat melihat mobil itu semakin cepat melaju. Kaki ku terasa mau copot, percuma jika aku terus mengejar mobil itu, sebaiknya aku kembali kebengkel.

"Mobil itu... sepertinya aku mengenali mobil itu" batinku.

Brakkkk ... aku membanting mackbook ku ke lantai setelah melihat isi Flashdisk yang tadi di lempar oleh seseorang yang menculik Baekhyun. Tao dalam keadaan bahaya. wajahnya terlihat banyak luka dan aku yakin Baekhyun pun akan bernasib sama.

_Arrggghhhh... !_

"Tta-tadi... Ak-aku mengantar Baekhyun kesekolah tapi... tapi dua orang namja itu menghadang jalan mobilku chagi .. mereka mengambil Baekhyun dari ku .. hikss..."

"Jeongmal mianhae chagiya, aku lalai.." Kai kembali terisak. Tangannya bergetar menyeka air mata yang terus membasahi kedua pipinya.

Aku menarik kedua tangannya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dalam pelukanku. Suhu tubuhnya yang hangat membawaku kedalam ketenangan. Dua bulan sudah aku tidak menyentuh tubuhnya dan mencium wangi tubuhnya yang membuatku sedikit rileks.

"Ini bukan salahmu chagi, bukan..." kataku sambil mengecup keningnya .

"Tapi bagaimana kita bisa mendapatkan uang sebesar itu sayang, dari mana?"

Kai melepaskan pelukanku, mengatup kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. Buliran keringat terus mengalir dari keningnya.

"Maaf sayang, aku tidak bisa menjaga keluargaku dengan baik, soal uang itu akan ku pikirkan ku harap kau jangan terlalu khawatir .. aku takut penyakitmu kambuh kalau begini" ucapku lirih, tanpa bisa ku pungkiri aku pun menangis. Tanganku mengepal di tepi sofa dan tangan lainnya meraih kalung yang melingkar di leherku, kuciumi dan ku genggam erat, kalung ini pemberian Tao saat usiaku menginjak ke 22 tahun.

_Greppp..._

Kai memelukku erat, menjadikan bahuku untuk pelabuhan air matanya.

"Aku percaya padamu gege, saranghae" ucapnya sambil mengecup bibirku.

Benda kenyal itu melekat dengan durasi yang singkat. Eum.. kurang dari satu menit tapi berhasil membuatku kembali tenang. Airmata ku terhenti seketika, bahkan pikiran kotor ku sempat menghampiri namun dengan cepat otak kecilku menghalangi pikiranku itu. "Bukan saatnya untuk melakukannya" batinku.

Author POV

Kris memarkirkan mobilnya sembarang lalu menarik tangan Kai untuk memasuki gang kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari parkiran mobilnya. Gelap, becek dan benar-benar sangat kumuh. Tempat yang sangat di benci oleh namja bermarga Kim itu namun mau tidak mau ia harus melewati jalanan tersebut.

Namja manis itu harus berulang kali mengeluh saat kaki jenjangnya menginjak genangan air kotor.

"Apa perlu ku gendong?" tanya Kris terkekeh.

Kai menatap namja di depannya, mendelik kesal.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri" jawabnya ketus lalu melanjutkan kembali langkahnya.

"Kau masih marah padaku? Bukannya kita sudah baikkan?"

Kai mengerucutkan bibir merahnya. Tangan kanannya meninju pelan bahu Kris.

"Kau manis kalau sedang begitu" ucap Kris mencolek dagu Kai. Andai ia tidak memikirkan dimana mereka berada dan tujuan mereka datang kasana mungkin Kris sudah melampiaskan rasa rindu nya kepada sang kekasihnya, dua bulan ini benar-benar membuatnya sangat tersiksa. Jangankan menyentuh tubuhnya, berbicara pun mereka tidak melakukannya.

_CHU~ _

Satu kecupan mungkin tidak cukup untuk melampiaskan semua hasratnya, namun setidaknya ia bisa menetralkan kembali otak kotor nya.

"Mianhae, kau harus ikut dalam masalah ini Chagi" bisik Kris yang terdengar sangat lembut.

"Gwaenchana, aku kekasihmu .. suka-duka kita jalani bersama Chagi" Kai tersenyum lebar. Begitu pula dengan Kris.

Ya, tanpa mereka sadari ada beberapa pasang mata yang tengah memperhatikan mereka. Dengan senyuman lebar pula.

-Kris POV-

Tao... Baekhyun.. bersabarlah, hari ini gege akan membawa kalian pulang.

"Cha-chagiya.. lihat !" kata Kai membuyarkan lamunanku. Jari telunjuknya yang lentik menunjuk kerarah sudut gang yang sudah terlihat beberapa sosok namja tengah berdiri berderetan.

"Letakkan uang yang kalian bawa diatas sana" perintah salah satu namja bertopeng itu sambil menunjuk kearah tong yang tertutup seng.

"Letakkan senjata yang kalian bawa"

Kai hendak mengeluarkan FN57 yang di bawanya namun dengan cepat aku menahannya.

"Andwae chagi, simpan kembali, mereka tidak akan mengetahuinya" bisikku yang di jawab anggukan dari namja manis di sampingku.

_BUKKK_

Aku melempar tas koper itu di tempat yang mereka tunjukkan.

"Kami tidak bersenjata. Uang nya tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Lepaskan kedua dongsaengku sekarang juga" teriakku.

"..." tidak ada respon. Mereka hanya tertawa lepas. Kedua namja tersebut membuka topengnya dan bak tersambar petir disiang bolong saat mengetahui namja bertopeng itu adalah Sehun dan Luhan yang notabene nya adalah rekan kerjaku dulu. "Omona .. apa maksud kalian?" bentakku penuh emosi.

"Pamparampam.. parampam...kalian sudah terlihat bersama lagi? Apakah kalian sudah baikkan?" tanya Tao yang masih dengan tawa renyahnya. Aku semakin bingung di buatnya.

"Ne Tao, aku dan Kris telah baikkan dan aku akan membawa kalian pulang sekarang. Yaa! Namja babo lepaskan dongsaengku" teriak Kai berkacak pinggang.

"Lepaskan mereka ku bilang lepaskan !"

Kai maju satu langkah tangan kanannya dengan cepat mengeluarkan FN57 yang di bawanya.

"Ok. Aku akan berhitung mundur 3 ... 2...1"

"JANGAN LAKUKAN HYUNG!" teriak Baekhyun dan Tao bersamaan. Tangan Kai bergetar mata indah nya menatap lekat kearah sumber suara.

"Jangan main-main hyung, ini hanya akting" ucap Baekhyun yang langsung dapat anggukan dari teman satu barisnya.

Aku melihat keempat namja tersebut. Aku mengernyit saat melihat mereka menyeringai.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY 2YEARS HYUNG" teriak mereka bersamaan membuatku dan Kai terkejut bukan main. Kai merosot karena kakinya sudah tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya sedangkan aku mensejajarkan tempatku dengannya.

"Ini hanya sandiwara hyung, kita telah merencanakannya agar kalian bisa kembali bersatu"

_DUG !_

Kai memegang dadanya erat, mencengkramnya dengan kuat, ku yakin penyakitnya kini tengah kambuh. Sandiwara? Permainan bodoh apa yang mereka lakukan. Shit.

_Sreet_

Tanganku mengambil alih pistol FN57 yang sedang di pegang oleh Kai.

_Doorrr ... Doorrr ... Doorrrr... Doorrr ..._

Tidak pelu waktu banyak untukku melesatkan benda panas itu tepat di dada mereka masing-masing, darah segar mulai keluar dari mulut keempat namja tersebut. Kai bangkit dari jatuhnya lalu menatapku tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan WU YIFAN ?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" tambahnya.

"..." tidak ada jawaban. Aku hanya menyeringai. Entah iblis apa yang kini sedang merasuki tubuhku.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal bodoh itu?" tanyanya lirih.

"Cih... ini tidak lucu KIM JONGIN. Mereka benar-benar sangat konyol. Apa kau tidak dengar apa yang mereka katakan? SANDIWARA ! mereka bilang ini hanya sandiwara setelah apa yang sudah kita lakukan semalaman ini?"

-Kai POV-

Kris berjalan menghampiri tubuh keempat namja yang sudah berlumuran darah.

"Kau gila WU YIFAN" teriakku sambil menyamai langkahnya. Menarik tangannya sehingga membuat pistol yang di genggamnya terjatuh.

"Pakai akal sehatmu KAI, pikirkan dengan baik. Mereka dengan seenaknya membuat SANDIWARA GILA ini hanya untuk membuat kita kembali bersatu. Kau tidak ingat semalaman kita melakukan hal keji, membobol bank untuk mendapat uang tebusan mereka! Membunuh puluhan karyawan bank yang melihat aksi kita, apa kau pikir ini sebuah pemaianan yang baik HAH? Kita terlihat sangat bodoh KIM JONGIN" ucap Kris panjang lebar. Baru kali ini dia membentakku dan itu membuat airmataku kembali runtuh.

_Hikss... Hikss..._

Kepalaku terasa sangat berat,Kris benar.. kita memang seperti orang bodoh, kita melakukan hal kriminal dalam semalam dan mungkin esok kami akan menjadi buronan polisi.

Kris memelukku erat, mengusap air mataku yang turun dan mengecup keningku. Mungkin itu kecupan terakhir yang aku terima darinya karena setelah itu jantungku terasa sangat panas, darah segar mulai keluar dari mulutku dan Kris.

_Dorrrrr ..._

_Arrrggggghhhh ..._

Teriakan Kris menggema. Tubuh kekarnya ambruk seketika setelah peluru panas itu berhasil menusuk jantungnya.

_Dorrrrr_

Aku melirik kearah belakang terlihat Sehun tengah berdiri sambil memegang FN57 milikku yang tadi terjatuh. Dia berhasil meloloskan peluru panas itu kearah Kris dan berhasil tembus masuk kedalam jantungku. "Se-Sehunnn..." lirihku lalu BRUUUKKKK. Tubuhku ambruk menyusul tubuh Kris yang telah ambruk terlebih dulu.

-Sehun POV-

"Se-sehunnn..."

Aku menyeringai setelah melihat semua musuhku tergeletak tak bernyawa. Aku lebih pintar dari mereka, aku tau ini akan terjadi dan aku telah mempersiapkannya dengan sangat baik. Aku menatap Luhan yang berdiri di belakangku. Membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang kami pakai lalu yang terakhir dengan senyuman khas sang iblis aku dan Luhan membuka Zirah yang sudah kami pakai sebelum misi ini dimulai.

"Game over chagi, our mission has ended" kata Luhan dengan seringaian nakalnya.

_[Flashback ON]_

_"Sepupu Kris dan kai mengajak kita untuk menjalankan misi nya, katanya untuk merayakan anniversary hubungan Kris dengan Kai"_

_"Lalu, kau menerimanya?" tanya Luhan penasaran._

_"Tentu, kita tidak boleh melepaskan kesempatan bagus ini kan?"_

_Luhan mengernyit, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Sehun katakan._

_"Kita habisi mereka" ucap Sehun. "Bukannya nyawa harus dibalas dengan nyawa? Mereka telah membuat abeoji ku meninggal" tambah Sehun._

_"Arasseo... menyelam sambil minum air kan maksudmu? Misi Tao dan Baekhyun akan sukses begitupula dengan Misi kita" ucap Luhan dengan di susul senyum devil diantara keduanya._

_Rancangan-rancangan telah bersarang di otak Sehun dan tinggal menunggu waktunya untuk menjalankan Misi berdarahnya itu._

_"Game Over, baby" ucap Sehun sambil menatap tajam foto Kai dan Kris yang tengah di genggamnya._

_[Flashback OFF]_

-END-

Aneh ? absurd ?

hwhw /bow/ I'm sorry ...

mind to review?

thanks before ^^

Salam Kiss,

Jiyu K


End file.
